bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nightrock
Nightrock (z ang. nocna muzyka rockowa) — pegaz; ponyfikacja Ary. Jej rodzicami są Classic Harph i Computer Master, którzy mieszkają wraz z nią i jej bratem Cook Organ'em w Canterlocie. Klacz, której przeznaczeniem i najwiekszym marzeniem jest gra na gitarze basowej oraz śpiewanie w zespole rockowym. Chciałaby zamieszkać w Los Pegasus. Powstanie Spinning Wszystko zaczęło się w szkole, pewnego wrześniowego dnia, w czasie jednej z wielu lekcji. Autorka nudziła się na niej, więc wyciągnęła z plecaka kartkę papieru i postanowiła coś narysować. Naszkicowała kontury siedmiu kucyków, nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak owe kucyki powinny, no, wyglądać. Na szczęście, gdy tylko jedna z koleżanek zauważyła ten niezbyt udany szkic, z uśmiechem zaproponowała, żeby Ara dopracowała go i narysowała wszystkie dziewczyny ze swojej klasy. Kilka innych osób poparło ten pomysł, a autorce również przypadł on do gustu, więc zabrała się za rysunek. Właśnie na tym obrazku powstał kucyk mający przedstawiać Arę - seledynowy pegaz imieniem Spinning, ze złotą grzywą i wirkiem w serduszku na znaczku. Ara nie myślała o niej jednak jak o swojej ponysonie, bowiem jeszcze na dobre nie zainteresowała się serialem My Little Pony i nawet nie znała tego pojęcia, a w dodatku kucyk nie szczególnie przypadł jej do gustu. Spinning wylądowała więc w teczce z rysunkami, do której autorka najrzadziej zaglądała i po bardzo krótkim czasie odeszła w zapomnienie. Freewood Lighting Nadszedł listopad, czas wspominania, pamięci i tym podobnych. Ara poważniej zainteresowała się serialem o kucykach, więc pewnego dnia, przeglądając strony internetowe o nim trafiła na Fanowską MLP Wiki. Jeszcze jako anonim bez własnego konta przeczytała parę artykułówmiedzy innymi o Reportshie i Agnessie i postanowiła zrobić swoją ponysonę. Na początku nieszczególnie jej to wychodziło, jednak wreszcie, po wielu milionach nieudanych prób, narysowała kucyka, który trochę ją przypominał. Ów kucyk dostał imię Freewood Lighting i był szarozielonym pegazem o szarobrązowej grzywie i szarych oczach, bez znaczka. Ara rysowała go i utożsamiała się z nim przez bardzo krótki czas, bowiem szybko zorientowała się, że Freewood ma bardzo zwyczajny design i mało oryginalne kolorybo Warfire ma oryginalniejsze, of course ;-; , więc porzuciła wszystkie związane z nią plany i nadzieje, a potem zrezygnowała z tworzenia ponysony. Lucky Storm Pewnego dnia Ara obudziła się czując niesamowitą wenę twórczą. Przez cały dzień myślała, jakby ją wykorzystać, aż w końcu przypomniała sobie o swojej nie udanej ponysonie i postanowiła poprawić Freewood. Z początku nie miała żadnego pomysłu, ale potem wena zadziałała i Rena stworzyła Lucky Storm - błękitnego pegaza o ciemnogranatowej grzywie i niezwykle oryginalnym pędzlu na znaczkudobrze, że przynajmniej MIAŁA znaczek!. Tym razem autorka była przekonana, że nie będzie już zmieniać swojej ponysony. Lucky zdawała się być idealna, w każdym calu dopasowana do Ary i w ogóle naj naj naj, więc nie upłynęło wiele czasu, zanim autorka postanowiła napisać o niej na Brony Wiki. Jedyną przeszkodą był jak zwykle brak pomysłów Reny. Początkowo autorka próbowała napisać coś na siłę, jednak brzmiało to dość sztucznie. W końcu porzuciła pisanie i wzięła się za inne ważne dla siebie sprawyczyli rysowanie postaci z ulubionej książki jako kucyki xD, które mocno przyczyniły się do powstania jej następnej generacji... Warfire Ara była przekonana, że ma już ponysonę, aczkolwiek nie chciało jej się o niej pisać na wiki. Pomyślała wiec, że nie będzie tego robić na siłę i wróci do rysowania postaci z książek. Pewnego dnia postanowiła sponyfikować bohaterów Baśnioboru, czyli swojej absolutnie ukochanej książki. Większość wyszła jej całkiem nieźleo, ja skromna ;-;, tylko jeden facet wyglądał... no cóż, jak dziewczyna. Ara dość szybko to poprawiła, ale przypadkiem zauważyła, że pierwotna ponyfikacja tej postaci idealnie ją oddaje. Postanowiła przerobić tego karmelowego pegaza o czarnej grzywie na swoją ponysonę. Początkowo nieszczególnie jej to wyszło, bowiem autorka bardzo dużo zmieniała, jednak w końcu postanowiła jedynie usunąć znaczek dawnemu kucykowinie, nie przerabiałam go na klacz, a to dlatego, bo kiedyś rysowałam wszystkie kucyki na kontury klaczy ;-; , zmienić kolor jego oczu z czarnego na brązowe, usunąć jasno zieloną bluzę, którą kucyk nosił wcześniej i nadać mu imię, z czym Rena nigdy nie miała problemów. Kiedy imię i wygląd kucyka były już dopracowane, Ara zaczęła utożsamiać się z kucykiem, jednocześnie odrzucając koncepcję Lucky Storm. Zanim Ara skończyła pisać artykuł o Warfire, upłynął cały rok, a dziewczyna zdążyła polubić i znienawidzić wiele rzeczy. Kiedy pewnego czerwcowego dnia przyglądała się skończonej stronie o karmelowej klaczy, wyszła z założenia, że jej historia, wygląd, upodobania i cele nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie pokrywają się z historią, wyglądem, upodobaniami i celami Warfire. Rena stanęła przed dość trudnym wyborem - albo mieć ponysonę, która nawet jej nie przypomina, albo zrobić z War OC i stworzyć nowego kucyka. W końcu wybrała to drugie rozwiązanie. Fire stała się OC, a Ara zaczęła tworzyć nową ponyfikację. Warfire jednak pozostała na wikii, a jej autorka wciąż czuje do niej jakieś niewielkie przywiązanie. Wildrock Kiedy Ara zmieniła status Warfire z ponysony na OC, poczuła się zobowiązana do stworzenia nowej ponyfikacji. Tym razem postanowiła wymyślić kucyka, który będzie robił w życiu to, co ona chciała - kucyka, który będzie grał muzykę rockową. Nastolatka nie musiała długo namyślać się nad wyglądem klaczy. Prędko narysowała pegaza o szarych oczach i niezbyt długiej czarnej grzywie z szarymi końcówkami Początkowo nie mogła się zdecydować na kolor sierści, ale w końcu wybrała jasny błękit. Klacz dostała imię Wildrock. Jej przeznaczeniem miała być gra na gitarze elektrycznej, ale Ara pomyliła się i narysowała o dwie struny za mało, skutkiem czego Wild została basistką. Kucyk nosił czarny łańcuszek na szyi i kilka kolczyków w uszach. Zawsze miała na oczach czarne cienie. Jej znaczek przedstawiał cień gitary. Rena była bardzo dumna z nowopowstałej ponysony, natychmiast ją pokochała i zaczęła się z nią utożsamiać. Niestety, nie minęło wiele czasu, a Wild znudziła się autorce. Rena przestała traktować klacz jako odzwierciedlenie siebie i postanowiła stworzyć sobie nową ponyfikację, a o Wild zapomnieć. Nightrock Wygląd Wygląd Nightrock niemal wcale nie odzwierciedla prawdziwego wyglądu Ary, a mimo to klacz jest ponysoną. Dlaczego? Wygląd kucyka obrazuje marzenia i wyobrażenia autorki na temat jej wymarzonego image'u. Grzywa i Ogon Sierść i kształt ciała Oczy i rzęsy Język i kły Nightrok cechuje się wyjątkowo wygimnastykowanym (jeśli można tak powiedzieć) językiem. Potrafi dotknąć omawianą częścią ciała czubka własnego nosa oraz końca swojego podbródka i niezwykle ochoczo tym się chwali przed innymi kucykami. Nie boi się wywalać języka na całą szerokość nawet w miejscach publicznych. Kły basistki mają dość nietypową historię. Klacz urodziła się bowiem ze zwyczajnymi kłami, a także z resztą uzębienia, jednak w wieku trzynastu lat bardzo niefortunnie przewróciła się podczas jazdy rowerem, skutkiem czego wybiła sobie wszystkie kły oraz kilka innych zębów. Ponieważ były to już stałe, jedyną możliwością na odnowienie całego uzębienia było wstawienie jej porcelanowych implantóww odcinku "Znaczkowa ospa", Zecora daje Apple Bloom różowy napój, przywracający jej ząb, ale Rock ma uczulenie na ziołowe napary, więc nie mogłaby z niego skorzystać. Night uparła się jednak, iż chce mieć takie kły jak smoki czy kucykowampiry, a jej rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko, więc wstawiono jej implanty o właśnie takim kształcie. LUB Mleczne kły Night były absolutnie normalne i niczym nie wyróżniały się od zębów typowego kucyka. Kiedy jednak wypadły, a klaczy zaczęły rosnąć stałe, okazało się, iż z nieznanych nikomu powodów mają one kształt podobny do kłów kucykowampirów czy smoków. Do dziś żaden kucyk nie wie, skąd to się wzięło u Rock. Jeśli przeglądasz ten brudnopis, zagłosuj: Która historia kłów Nightrock jest lepsza? Ta z implantami Ta, w której kły same jej wyrosły Niech night ma normalne kły! Skrzydła? Znaczek Imię Imię Nightrock jest nawiązaniem do kilku piosenek ulubionego zespołu autorki. Jest połączeniem angielskich słów night (noc) i rock (muzyka rockowasłowo to można tłumaczyć także jako skała, ale to znaczenie nie jest powiązane z artykułem) i, jak można się domyślić, nawiązuje do ulubionych rzeczy klaczy. Symbolizuje przeznaczenie klaczy do grania w zespole rockowym, a także jej miłość do nocy i przeróżnych nocnych imprez. Rodzice nadali jej to imię po pewnej historii z jej wczesnego dzieciństwa: Otóż pewnego późnego wieczoru mała klacz nie dawała im spać przez ciągłe śpiewanie rockowego kawałka, który słyszała w ciagu dnia. Rodzice usilnie próbowali ją uciszyć, ale klacz z poczatku nie słuchała ich a potem powiedziała "Mamo, tato, na rocka nigdy nie jest za późno!", choć oczywiście była wtedy tak mała, że nie rozumiała do końca, co to znaczy. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Przedszkole Szkoła podstawowa Zdobycie znaczka Rozterki po zdobyciu znaczka Gimnazjum Liceum Osobowość Sarkastyczna Złośliwa Odważna Wytrwała Inteligentna Niewrażliwa Umiejętności Gra na gitarze basowej Bla bla bla, opis umiejętności Co ciekawe, większość znajomych Night nie odróżnia basu od gitary elektrycznej. Ten fakt bardzo denerwuje Rock, szczególnie gdy ktoś sugeruje jej, że powinna grać na czymś oryginalniejszym, niż jakaś tam gitara elektryczna. Zazwyczaj delikwent, który jej to sugeruje, poznaje się bliżej z jej basem, a potem szybko odchodzi z guzem. Gra na gitarze klasycznej Gra na gitarze elektrycznej Śpiewanie Pisanie piosenek Computer Master wrócił do domu parę godzin po obiedzie. Otworzył drzwi prowadzące z przedpokoju do salonu w ich małym, Canterlockim mieszkanku. Tuż za wrotami stała szescioletnia, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Nightrock. Już od progu wolała: "Tato, tato, napisałam swoją pierwszą piosenkę!". Kiedy zaciekawiony Master wyraził chęć usłyszenia jej, Night stanęła w pozie godnej prawdziwego artysty i zaśpiewała: Tak, to była właśnie moja... To znaczy Nightrock pierwsza piosenka. Treść może nie jest błyskotliwa, jest też trochę za dużo wyrazów dźwiękonaśladowczych, ale jednak pierwsza piosenka to zawsze pierwsza piosenka. Co ciekawe mała Rock już wiedziała, że będzie pisać piosenki ("(...) napisałam swoją pierwszą piosenkę!") C.d.n Jazda na deskorolce Cosplayowanie Bla bla bla Night potrafi tak wczuć się w cosplayowaną postać, że kiedy ściąga jej kostium, często czuje się jakby zabiła kucyka. Anty-umiejętności Gra na keyboardzie Sporty związane z piłką Gotowanie i pieczenie Opieka nad dziećmi Przegrywanie Liczenie Relacje Mama Tato Delice Rescue W Equestria Girls Wygląd Historia Narodziny Ciekawostki *Uwielbia rock i metal, nie przepada za popem i wręcz nienawidzi jazzu oraz rapu *Bardzo rzadko szczerze się uśmiecha *Jej ulubionym żywiołem jest ogień (co ciekawe chciałaby nim władać) *Kocha swój bas bardziej niż swojego brata *Niektóry twierdzą, że jest kucyko-wampirem. Klacz nigdy tego nie potwierdziła, ale nie powiedziała też, że nie *Potrafi z paru butelek po wodzie, kilku kartonów i folii aluminiowej zrobić kompletną zbroję *Zazwyczaj sama przycina swoją grzywkę i ogon *Bardzo lubi straszne historie i horrory *Pisze własne piosenki od bardzo dawna, a mimo to jak dotąd nigdy nigdzie żadnej nie zaprezentowała *Kiedy była źrebakiem, bardzo często udawała, że jej pluszaki są gitarami elektrycznymi *Interesuje się subkulturami, ale do żadnej z nich nie należy, jeszcze... *Za każdym razem, gdy słyszy wyraz "kiss", wydaje jej się, że chodzi o jej ukochany zespół **Co więcej, jeśli słyszy to w piosence, twierdzi, iż ów utwór jest o jej idolach xP Cytaty Galeria {.{Szablon:Galeria|zdjęcie = kucyk by user.png}.} Przypisy